A Night to Remember
by music-angel-25
Summary: Daryl Dixon never thought he'd be sitting next to Angie Greene. He'd also never thought he's find love in the back of a cop car. Song fic, one-shot. DarylxOC. No ZA. Rated T to be safe.


**A Night to Remember**

Author's note: So the song "Cop Car" by Keith Urban is my new song addiction, and thanks to Zach Crowell, Sam Hunt and Matt Jenkins, an idea popped into my head.

The song "Cop Car" is written by Zach Crowell, Sam Hunt, and Matt Jenkins and is performed by Keith Urban, therefore, I do not own the song in any way, shape or form… I'm just borrowing it. I also do not own any of the recognizable characters from The Walking Dead; I only own Angie.

Daryl drove down a dirt road, eyes fixated on it. He was trying his best to not let his mind wander to the younger woman beside him, a task that proved difficult.

The day had started as usual, Daryl following his older brother to his dealer's house. They had spent most of the day there, all getting high and/or drunk. Then out of nowhere, it was suddenly decided that they would be crashing a house party nearby that Merle had heard about.

Daryl had cursed under his breath when he had realized that it had been a college party they had crashed. And it wasn't any just any party, it was at the Greene's farm, which meant it had been one of the Greene girls that threw the party, if not both.

Everyone knew of the Greene family: Hershel, the respected vet, Annette, his second wife. Maggie and Angie, the set of twins that came from his first marriage, were the oldest children, followed by Shawn and Beth, the two children from his second marriage.

Daryl stood awkwardly in the living room, having been left behind by Merle and the dealer. Had known this was going to happen, Daryl would have stayed home. _Nah, ya wouldn't_ he thought to himself.

His inner battle was cut short when he saw Angie walk in the living room, her long brown hair flowing behind her. Her light blue sundress was hugging her body, accentuating all the right places.

Angie had noticed Daryl looking at her from across the room. She felt bad for the older man, having been left behind by his brother and friend. She smirked when he blushed, as she knew it was because she had looked at him.

Of course she knew of Daryl; everyone in town knew of the Dixon family. The mother of the boys had died when Daryl was a young boy, having perished in a house fire that everyone believed was set by a lit cigarette as she fell asleep, drunk once more. Their father had died a few years back, and the rumour was it had been from cancer. And everyone knew that Merle had been in the army, and had been discharged.

Deciding that she wanted to know more of the redneck, Angie made her way over to the man, with a mission on her mind.

And that's how they were now driving down this dirt path, having just passed a "No trespassing" sign.

Daryl couldn't believe how easily she had convinced him to leave the party, and both their siblings and go for a drive to a spot she knew. Daryl scoffed to himself when a thought of her wanting sex with him passed in his mind, dismissing it even quicker than it had appeared.

"Turn right here" she said in a small voice. Her soft voice resonated in the otherwise silent cab. Daryl nodded, still not looking at her.

They finally pulled in a field, and Daryl parked towards to middle of it. As he got out of his truck, he saw a beautiful sunset on the horizon. _Like a damn romance novel_ he thought to himself.

"Come on" Angie told him, opening the tailgate. When Daryl didn't move, Angie spoke up once more "Come on, I won't bite".

One of the corners of his mouth curved upwards, watching her sit on the tailgate and patting the spot next to her.

"Fine then, stay there if you want… don't matter to me" she said, turning around to look at an airplane taking off in the distance.

Daryl suddenly felt awkward: she had been wearing a sundress, whereas he had been wearing his usual shirt and leather vest, and jeans full of motor oil. He knew that if his clothes rubbed on hers, he would most likely transfer dirt onto her. _Unto her delicate skin._

"OK" Angie voiced pulled him out of his thoughts. "Your making me nervous, you just standing there… Can you please come sit next to me?"

Daryl forced himself to move, not wanting Angie to think he was socially awkward, even though he was, and went to sit by the younger woman. They kept on watching as a second plane was taking off in the distance.

"We even 'posed tah be here?" Daryl heard himself ask after a few minutes of silence between the two.

"Not really" Angie said, letting out a laugh. "But I've never been caught before so…"

Daryl cocked an eyebrow, surprised that she wasn't as innocent as he thought she was.

"Ya mean, ya ain't a goody two-shoes?" Daryl's rough voice cut through the silence. Angie turned to look at the man next to her.

"Hell no!" She said. "My last name might be Greene, but…"

Angie stopped her sentence short, thinking she had heard something.

"Pro'bly 'coons or somthing…" Daryl said, looking at her. He noticed she was shivering. He got his vest off and gave it to her.

"Might be a Dixon, but my mama raised me better than that" Daryl said when Angie looked from the vest to Daryl a few times, not taking it. She then nodded, and took the vest from his hand.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

A few hours had gone by, only small chatter being done from both, not sure of where the rest of the evening was going. Daryl was about to open his mouth to ask her a question,when blue lights caught both their attention.

"Goddamnit" Daryl muttered. The last thing he wanted was to be in trouble with the cops.

"We should run for it" Angie said.

"What? Girl, ya crazy!" Daryl told her.

"It would make a good story!" Daryl gave her a look.

"Ya old man's gonna kill me" Daryl muttered under his breath.

"He won't…" Angie said just as cops came out of their cars.

Daryl knew that he would be cuffed, and only because of his last name, so when one of the officers did so, he hadn't been surprised.

"Why you cuffin' him? He didn't do anything wrong!" Angie cried out.

"Mind your damn business girl" the officer told her as he brought Daryl to the back of one of the cop cars. Angie then turned to face to woman officer in front of her.

"Officer Michonne, maybe you care too explain this?" Daryl heard Angie say to the other officer before Officer Walsh closed the door.

Daryl kept on looking at the woman he had had spent most of the evening with. Her hands were flying around as she talked to both officers, sometimes pointing towards the cop car.

Daryl noticed that the blue lights seemed to illuminate Angie's eyes. Daryl would never admit it, but in this moment, looking at the younger woman most likely defending him and herself, he didn't mind going to jail, if it meant he could spend more time with her.

It wasn't long before she had also been cuffed, and Daryl couldn't help but smirk at the pout Angie had. Officer Walsh put her next to Daryl, with her being on the left side of the car.

"Excuse me, officer?" Angie said just before the door closed. The officer looked down at her.

"Would you have a light?" Angie asked. The door slammed and Daryl let a laugh escape from his lips.

"Ya don't smoke…" Daryl said.

"Nah… just wanted to piss him off." Angie replied, as if it had been nothing.

"Ya crazy girl" Daryl said, shaking his head.

"What? I've never been cuffed before." Angie pouted once more.

"Ya old man's definitely gonna kill me now"

"Why you keep saying that Daryl? He won't kill you." Angie reassured him.

"We'll see" Daryl said, looking at the 2 officer outside.

"You've been cuffed before?" Angie asked after a minute of silence.

Daryl looked at her, debating if he should tell her the truth of not.

"It's ok… don't have to answer me." she said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Ya" Daryl started. He wanted to catch his words again, preferring not to tell her anything, not wanting to jeopardize their evening together.

Angie nodded. Daryl took a deep breath and decided to explain.

"They usually cuff us when they get call. Merle… he's tuff… he can take them down pretty fast when he's pissed. They think I'm the same, even though I ain't ever done anything."

Angie nodded. "I'm sorry you got dealt a shitty deck of cards" she said to the older man, using her father's saying. Daryl only nodded.

They made a little more small talk, Angie eventually resting her head on his shoulder. Both knew he had tensed up, but as time went by, Daryl relaxed more and more, and Angie couldn't have been happier about this.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

An hour had gone by, and Daryl was now looking at the woman laying on his shoulder.

He knew he felt different about Angie, and it scared the shit outta him. Maybe he would ask Merle whenever he saw him next.

 _"_ _Please, Merle's ain't been in love"_ Daryl thought to himself.

He then saw 3 officers heading back their way.

"Angie" Daryl's gruff voice rang out in the car. He kept on watching Angie, who was now slowly waking up.

"Sorry" she apologized. Daryl dismissed her and cocked his head towards her door where the Sheriff was now standing.

"Oh…" Angie came to the realization.

The Sheriff opened the door, and ducked his head in.

"I'm sorry to both of you, it was a misunderstanding. We are letting you go." Sheriff Grimes told them.

"About damn time" Daryl muttered under his breath. He was relieved to see that no one had heard him.

It wasn't long before both of them were free and heading back to Daryl's truck.

"Ummm, Angie?" they both heard the Sheriff ask. Angie turned around.

"Think you can babysit Carl on Saturday?"

Daryl shook his head, and kept on walking to his truck. It wasn't long before he saw Angie running back to the truck. He started the truck and started to leave, both of them waving to the officers.

"So ya got connections" Daryl stated after a few minutes.

"The little kid doesn't want anyone else to babysit him… Ya think that Officer Grimes would send his babysitter or her date to prison?" Angie said.

For some reason, it didn't bother Daryl that Angie had called him her date; and that's when he knew he had fallen in love in the back of that cop car.

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Tasha**


End file.
